


Dating Harry

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry doesn't care what Severus calls it, as long as it continues.





	Dating Harry

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 280: Global, Fantastic, Twin Brother/Sister
> 
> **Beta(s):** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dating Harry

~

“What on Earth are you listening to?” 

Harry, humming as he chops vegetables, looks up and grins. “It’s a global music, a gift from Padma and Parvati. You don’t like it?” 

Severus approaches. “I didn’t say that. And are you close with the Patil twins?” 

“We’re friends.” Chuckling, Harry leans towards him, kissing him lightly before resuming chopping. “So, _do_ you like it?” 

“It’s certainly…different.” Moving around Harry, Severus picks up a bowl, sniffing its contents. “Stir fry?”

“Yep.” 

“So, dinner’s globally inspired as well.” 

Harry laughs. “I suppose so. Problem?”

Seating himself at the kitchen island across from Harry, Severus snorts. “Someone’s cooking for me. I’m hardly going to complain.”

“It’s fantastic to be cooking for two,” admits Harry, sweeping all the vegetables into the wok. “Honestly, if it _was_ just me, I’d probably just munch on crisps.” He grins. “You’re keeping me healthy.”

“Hm. Then our new…relationship isn’t just to my benefit.”

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Is that why it took you so long to agree to a date? You thought you’d be taking advantage?”

Severus clears his throat. “Anyone looking at this…whatever we’re doing, would conclude I’m benefiting more than you.” 

“And that’s where they’d be wrong,” says Harry, his tone soft. Circling the island, he comes up behind Severus, wrapping his arms around him. “In my opinion, I’m getting much more from you.” 

“We can agree to disagree,” murmurs Severus, leaning back against him.

Sighing, Harry turns Severus around, searching his eyes. “Does it matter what others think?” 

“No.” Drawing Harry between his parted thighs, Severus continues, “If it did, I wouldn’t have spent the night with you our first date.” 

Harry leans in. “The way I see it, this is about our fourth date.” 

“Ah.” Severus smirks. “So last night was one, this morning was two, this afternoon three and—?”

“Exactly.” Harry kisses him, slow and deep. 

The kiss threatens to go out of control until Severus draws back, whispering, “Is something burning?”

“Damn!” Waving his hand, Harry levitates the smoking wok off the stove. Groaning, he says, “How do you feel about going out for dinner?”

Severus laughs. “We’ll consider it date number five.” 

~


End file.
